


[Podfic]  Before this Damage

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dystopia, Frank/Gerard (implied), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>The car’s the exact color of the earth, brown-roasted nothing, dust, and Jet Star dropped it a fucking mile and a half down the road, in the shaded dip behind a half-assed hill. Mikey’s sweating by the time they reach it, bandana soaked through, and he whips it off and ties it around his forehead to keep the drops out of his eyes.</em></p>
<p>  <em>(In which Mikey goes looking for the rest of the Killjoys along with Ray, who isn't one of them.)</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by yekoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Before this Damage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before this Damage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501648) by [yekoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yekoc/pseuds/yekoc). 



> Reader's notes at my journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/56657.html#cutid1). Cover art by [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty).
> 
> Intro/Outro: The Foo Fighters, _Overdrive_

cover art created by [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty). [Click here](http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/31773.html) to leave her feedback.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Before%20this%20Damage.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:59:36



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014082809.zip) | **Size:** 54 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014082808.zip) | **Size:** 18 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Before%20this%20Damage.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Before%20this%20Damage.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
